The Call of Justice- sequel to A Godfather's Duty
by KusanoSaku
Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley and Sally were rescued from abusive situations; Harry & Sally from the Orphanage from hell & Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share. Future slash/femslash & mpreg/fpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

* * *

Chapter one

Tharn...

When he was like nine, Uncle Ted dropped a book in his lap.

"Might help ya understand things…" he said...

Did it ever…

The book was called Watership Down and it was about rabbits of all things. It was a Muggle book but the reaction the rabbits had to dangers reminded Draco of how Harry and a few of the other rescues reacted with fear and panic which was the definition of 'tharn' while those like Dudley reacted in anger.

Dudley wasn't violent against weaker persons; rather he had a tendency to lash out at bullies, which was why he and Zacharias Smith were always being pulled apart.

Harry was special and not just because they shared a godfather, which made them sort of related.

It was spending time with Harry and his sisters Cora, Sera and Nemia that made him eager to have siblings of his own. So he was ever so happy when his mother had Ayla first and then Marcus later...

Harry had gotten less tharn as they got older but he still was frightened of change and new things.

Draco remembered how panicked Harry was about going to preschool at Number Four, he fully expected Harry to react similarly to the idea of going to Hogwarts, which was much farther.

Since the students who weren't living in London like Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger or those who lived at Number Four had to floo to the school they were considered day students.

Hogwarts on the other hand was a boarding school.

Since Sera and Nemia were nine, making Teddy and Fili seven, that meant that all of Uncle Severus and Uncle Remus' kids were attending school starting in September.

So Uncle Sev had finally agreed to take over the job of Hogwarts' Potions Master from his old professor Slughorn. Remus had agreed to take the OWL and NEWT students Charms post so that they were going to be there if needed.

Uncle Ted was starting to spend more time at St. Mungos again now that he had a fully trained and trusted Mind Healer, Myrtle Sprout to take care of the kids still living at Number Seven. Aunt Annie was back at St. Mungos' part time as a Birth Healer but she still kept a hand in at Number Seven and Number Four.

Since his sister Ayla was starting at Number Four with Teddy and Fili, which meant that Mother had more time to help out at Number Seven and the Muggle Orphanage they operated out in Wales.

Even though it had been _years_ since they'd closed down a bunch of nasty excuses for orphanages not only out on the Isle of Jersey but also through out Britain, Uncle Sirius and Aunt Aurora had an eye on all the orphanages in Britain as well as parents of Muggleborns to make sure they were treating the children proper.

The Muggle orphanage was mostly run by squibs with the exception of Number Seven that was overseen by Mistress Figg with help from Uncle Corey's pack.

Uncle Sirius was partnered with Uncle Ian, Aunt Jayme and Aunt Charity: Uncle Ian, Aunt Jayme and Uncle Sirius were former Aurors while Aunt Charity was an expert in Muggle culture.

Having grown up not only with blood cousins and adopted cousins, Draco was more enlightened in the cruelty that mankind could deal to another then someone of his ancestry usually was.

Most of his friends were highly protective of Harry as well as some of the other kids who came out of the Muggle Care System.

Between Aunt Annie and Uncle Ted, the kids were physically healthy and their mental health was improving but not perfect.

By the time Uncle Ian and Aunt Jayme's adopted twins Aednat and Beibhinn the eldest of the rescues were at Hogwarts, Lucius had convinced Filius to hire on a Mind Healer who was surprisingly a member of Uncle Corey's pack, David while his mate Niles was a paediatric healer so he'd taken over Hogwarts a few years back when Madam Pomfrey decided to retire to take care of her three kids Leslie, Síleas and Desmond. They'd apprenticed to Aunt Annie and Uncle Ted learning by taking care of the rescued kids rather then training at St. Mungos'.

So they were going to be surrounded by familiar adult faces who knew about Harry's traumatic few weeks in Muggle care…

That made Draco feel more relaxed about going to Hogwarts.

XooooooX

Cora was far more excited about going away to Hogwarts then Harry was, the only trouble she had with it was that she wasn't likely to end up in the same House as her twin.

She and Aurelia made an excellent pair; her friends Susan, Millie, Hermione, Daphne, Pansy, Padma, Pavarti and Alice weren't going to bring a familiar to school that she knew of.

Some of the former and younger students did especially if Uncle Ted decided that they needed a pet to help with their therapy…

There would be some new students to meet at Hogwarts, which Cora was looking forward too.

Sure their fathers were going to teaching but they promised not to treat them differently when it came to schoolwork so Cora was alright with it.

Cora wanted to be a Ravenclaw and she planned on it.

She was sure that Hermione and Padma were going to be Ravenclaws with her while Millie, Pansy and Daphne were going to Sorted into Slytherin. Which left Susan, Alice and Pavarti to be in Gryffindor…

Cora didn't know anyone who was likely to be a Hufflepuff except for Zacharias Smith and his shadow Eron 'Ernie' Macmillan who started at Number Four when they were all eight.

Their group was very protective of Harry and she was sure that Harry would end up with in Ravenclaw with her or Slytherin with Draco. Sure Dudley was going to be a Gryffindor like his elder brother Ariel while his much elder brother Sam was a Ravenclaw but their elder sister Dora was a former Hufflepuff. Dora had graduated back in June after all which was a pity because going to school with Dora would have been a blast as Uncle Sirius would say.

Aunt Jayme and Uncle Ian's eldest Aednat and Beibhinn were going to be Sixth Year Gryffindors this year. Their brother Alain was a Third Year Ravenclaw but their sister Lisa wasn't going to start for another two years like Sera and Nemia.

Between Aednat, Beibhinn, Sam and Ariel they would be well looked after if they were in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

There was also Greg's elder sister Giselle who was a Second Year Slytherin but that was more for Draco and hopefully Harry…

Hogwarts was going to be an adventure…

XooooooX

Harry was _not_ looking forward to Hogwarts, no way…

It didn't matter if papa and dad were going to teach there or that they were going have other familiar faces there like Aunt Charity's elder sister Irma the librarian, Uncle David the Mind Healer, Uncle Niles the Healer and his fathers' friend Headmaster Filius…

He was very nervous about living somewhere other then his home at Merrivale…

Harry wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to see his little siblings every day like at home.

If he and Cora weren't Sorted into the same House they wouldn't see each other a lot either except in a few classes a week and meal times.

He was wearing comfortable clothes of course to ride the train but he didn't want to go…

Cora had kicked him out of her room when she turned ten, wanting him to get used to 'sleeping' alone since he was a 'big boy' now.

Harry sat on his bed and glared at his Hogwarts trunk.

A school full of big kids he didn't really know and year mates he had yet to meet.

This would not be as fun as his sister believed…

XooooooX

Dudley had been removed from his birth parents before his second birthday, it was early enough that he didn't remember any parents other then mother and dad.

He was going to miss Dora a lot, since she was accepted into the Auror program she was going to live in the Auror Academy barracks for three years before she would be allowed to find her own place. She was lots older then him like seven years so he'd never gotten to go to school with her…

Sure she'd be allowed to come home for holidays like Solstice and Beltane but that wasn't the same thing!

At least he'd have Sam and Ariel at Hogwarts; he doubted he would be put in Ravenclaw with Sam because he had his heart set on Gryffindor like Uncle Sirius and his brother Ariel.

Dudley had packed and repacked much to his family's amusement the better part of a week.

He woke up early with his familiar, a pure white tiger Shani at his heels while he made his way downstairs to breakfast.

Thanks to Uncle Lucius and dad pets other then cats, owls and toads (who would want a toad?) were allowed at Hogwarts.

Shani was a gift from Uncle Lucius actually, Sam had a golden eagle he called Aurel and Ariel had a Nemean lion named Leonides while Dora had a female chameleon that she deemed Calypso, a little joke from Uncle Sirius.

Shani had been meant for Padma and Pavarti Patil's brother Kaiten but he hadn't taken to the Indian boy who was his cousin Sera and Nemia's age.

Shani had long since gotten too big for his lap but that didn't take the tiger's obsession with cuddling with him away.

Shani was greeted with a playful roar from Leonides; the two cats playfully tackled one another.

Their cats knew very well how much rough play was allowed in Grimsby before Mother turned them outside. The property wasn't mother and father's first home, Uncle Sirius turned it over after his mother died and he was granted the Black Estate. Uncle Sirius had his birthplace moved back to its original location at Grimpound and it had quadrupled in size so he had ended up with a huge house that he moved his own growing family into…

Dora already refused Lavender Vale so it was expected to be Sam's.

Dudley wasn't just a younger son, he was the younger son of a daughter of the House of Black who married down socially so he knew enough to realise that he had to make his own way in the world. He had a small inheritance that would cover his Hogsmeade allowance and to cover his expenses while he struggled post Hogwarts but that was it.

Dudley was the youngest, Dora had moved into the barracks a few weeks ago and his parents had to go into work but thankfully his brothers had been to Hogwarts before so they were going to floo to Kings Cross together.

Dudley was totally looking forward to this…

The only trouble was that he was sure that Greg and Vince were going to end up in Slytherin but he wasn't…

Oh well at least he'd have friends in most of the Houses right?

XooooooX

Theo Nott had grown up spending a lot of time with his best friend Draco but more so after his father was delivered by his mother Evelyn to the Auror Department after the murders of the Potters.

Honestly he didn't feel replaced by Harry at all, like Greg and Vince he'd become just as protective as Draco was.

After all his mother was Harry's adopted father Severus' aunt, which made them cousins of a sort. It wasn't until later that his mother explained why his father went away or why Harry had adopted parents instead of a mom like he did.

A friend had betrayed Harry's parents who had turned them over to the Dark Lord and then on Halloween in 1981, the Dark Lord killed them. After that Harry disappeared into the Muggle World but Draco's father, Dudley's adopted mother and Susan's aunt helped him along with the Forest of Dean pack helped find Harry. Meeting the pack and their 'cubs' had opened his mind to the fact that even werewolves weren't any different from other Wizarding folk he'd met.

Like his mother and his cousin Severus, Theo planned to be a First Class Potioneer. He thought that his younger brother 'Ned', which was his monogram read backwards, would end up in Law Enforcement but he couldn't be sure. After all Ned was still only seven and Gracie was five, so speculating for their future was a bit foolish.

Ned was just starting at Number Four today and it would be two years before Gracie would be starting there as well.

Theo knew that Severus was going to be Head of Slytherin and Hogwarts' Potions Master. He wanted to be a Slytherin like his mother and his cousin so he could share a dorm with Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vince. Hopefully Harry was going to be in Slytherin with them but if not then he would likely have someone in his House or his dormitory who would look out for him.

Theo was used to flooing by himself since he started at Number Four four years ago so around twenty to eleven he'd already bid goodbye to his mother and brother when they left that morning and he'd told Gracie the same a few minutes ago.

So he stepped into the floo excited as he called out, "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

XooooooX

Hermione was ever so grateful to Mr. Black for finding her and to Miss Charity for explaining all the weird things she could do like summon books with a thought or make her toys circle above her head like a crib mobile was magic…

After two years at a Muggle primary school for gifted children, Hermione as accepted to the Basillius Malfoy School for Gifted Students also known as Number Four, which was it's address.

She made friends there for the first time in her life, friends that were just like her but she was closest to Cora Lupin whose intellect was very much like her own making her a friendly rival. Cora had pulled her and the Patil sisters into her circle of friends that already included Daphne Greengrass, Millie Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Susan Bones. Pansy was as equally close to Susan as a friend as Millie was to Greg's sister Giselle.

Hermione was looking forward to attending Hogwarts, since there were only three known Muggleborns in her year all of them had been students at Number Four, all of them including Dean had been given permission from Greg's mother to be dropped off at Number Four and they would be allowed to floo to Platform Nine and Three-Quarter at King's Cross like their Wizard-raised friends and former classmates.

Hermione had enthusiastically greeted the familiar faces of Dean Thomas, Alice Tolipan and Anthony Goldstein.

Alice lived at Number Seven across the street while Anthony lived somewhere in London but Hermione wasn't sure where. Dean on the other hand, lived with his family in the West Ham neighbourhood of London but spent a lot of time visiting Neville who was his cousin. Dean was quiet and aloof, a bit like Theo who was his rival at marks. If Dean was close to anyone, it was Neville but Neville was shy.

Alice was quiet like Harry but Hermione didn't know their story. It set her apart from Cora's childhood friends but she still saw Cora as her first and best friend.

XooooooX

Susan was sooo excited about going away to Hogwarts! Sure her cousins Emily and Edward were going to be there but that wasn't a big deal to her.

Her friends from Number Four were all going to be there.

Susan knew her family, the House of Bones had always been sorted into Hufflepuff but she wanted to be different; Susan wanted to be a Gryffindor.

She wasn't sure who out of her friends would be there but she wasn't going to stop being friends with anyone from Number Four because they were sorted somewhere else. That would just be so mean! Susan was nothing like her cousin Zach; she couldn't believe that her cousins Deb, Jason and Sally had a brother like that! It was even more horrible that Uncle Damocles was his sire! He was nothing like Uncle Damocles!

Susan wasn't actually closely related to Damocles by blood but she didn't care, she felt close to her Aunt's friends like Damocles, Corey and their pack as well as Sirius and Charity Black.

Susan wanted to work for Daphne's mother in the Department of Magical Children and help Mr. Sirius find Magical children like Harry and Hermione to make sure they were well treated and with families who loved them. Susan had been eight when she asked her Aunt Emelia why Harry and her adopted cousin was so skittish and everyone was so protective.

What her Aunt told her was terrible; it made her so upset that she couldn't sleep for days…

The idea that someone could treat her cousin and Harry so horrible broke her heart.

She wanted to protect kids like Harry and Trudy; there was nothing wrong either being a Hufflepuff but if her father could be sent across the pond to go to school instead of being sent to Hogwarts then Susan could be a Gryffindor.

Susan's brother had started at Number Four that morning and Trudy had another year, Trudy had been one of the babies that Aunt Emelia had rescued from the dungeon nursery and the two had bonded emotionally. Aunt Emelia would come over to wake Trudy up and dress her for the day before heading into the Ministry for work and she'd floo back to put her to bed. Heck while her family's home was being rebuilt, Aunt Emelia had ended up moving out of her apartment down the street and into Number Seven to take care of Trudy. By the time Trudy was physically healthy enough to leave Number Four, Aunt Emelia's house had been rebuilt and so her aunt adopted the girl even before they'd moved back to Britain.

So Trudy had grown up in the Chase's nursery with them, the family's new home in Todham, Sussex was called Midhurst Chase.

Her father taught the younger years Transfiguration since Headmaster Flitwick had started adding on more teachers to share the responsibility and he finished his Apprenticeship to Professor McGonagall ages ago.

Having her father teach her Transfiguration was no weirder then having Harry's fathers teaching Potions and Charms right?

Susan's parents had already moved back into Hogwarts for the year so Trudy and Aunt Emelia merely shared the House with their Stewart cousins Cameron, Teresa, Emily and Edward.

With Trudy at Number Four, Uncle Cameron and Aunt Emelia at the Ministry that left Aunt Teresa to take her, Emily and Edward to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Susan was so excited but they weren't leaving until twenty-five till…

XooooooX

Millie was still irritated at Professor Flitwick!

She wrote him two summers ago to ask him if he'd reconsidered her request.

She was born one day too late to start Hogwarts with Giselle and it rankled.

Sure male pregnancies were shorter but did her bearer Malcolm Bulstrode have to decide to deliver her on September first? Why not August thirty-first or sooner?

She'd been ready for Hogwarts for a whole year and was forced to return to Number Four instead.

Now she was permitted to start at Hogwarts where she would be Sorted into Slytherin or she'd light the stupid Sorting Hat on fire!

Millie was an only child before her sire Rabastan Lestrange had been thrown into Azkaban with his brother, her uncle Rodolphus and her Aunt Bellatrix.

Much to her bearer's irritation, Aunt Cissy introduced her to her cousins Dora, Sam, Ariel and Dudley. It didn't bother her one knut that Uncle Ted was a Muggleborn anymore then knowing that Sam, Ariel and Dudley were blood adopted. If Uncle Sirius didn't care then what did it matter?

Millie had flooed to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters early…

Father Malcolm had gone into the bookshop, Alexandria's early that morning because they opened at nine so Millie had flooed to the Platform to claim a compartment first.

She didn't care if Giselle had made other friends last year or not, she really wanted Giselle to sit with her on the train. She'd even tolerate having Cora, Hermione and Pansy around if Giselle was there…

Millie shoved her trunk on the ledge above the seat she planned to sit on and sat fuming.

Better late then never, was not comforting in the slightest…

XooooooX

Greg and Giselle Goyle were equally excited…

Despite being about ten months apart and different genders they were actually quite close.

Sure Greg's best friends were Vince Crabbe and Dudley Black-Tonks but that didn't seem to bother Giselle at all.

Then again her best friend was Millie and Millie wasn't much a girl…

Learning came far easier for Giselle then for Greg…

Vince maybe an airhead but Dudley understood how having slight learning difficulties made things awkward. It didn't help at all that Zach and Ernie thought it was funny. At least Dudley could read properly, when Greg tried the words ended up all jumbled.

Writing was something that Greg and Dudley both had issues with, the words that came out of their quill was not what was in their head. Thankfully, having a Mind Healer for a father had a benefit so Dudley had learned a few ways to cope and when he realised that Greg had similar problems he'd helped him too. It became 'their secret' and cemented Dudley as Greg's best friend over his cousin Vince. Greg would listen when Dudley read out loud both their schoolwork and homework to offer critiques. Dudley also knew nifty spells to fix up their essays because their spells and grammar was all messed up.

Just because every Goyle but his great great Aunt Constance had been a Slytherin, didn't mean that Greg wanted to be one.

They were still trying to decide if they were going be Aurors or go into the field of Care of Magical Creatures.

Greg was slightly jealous of Dudley, having a tiger as a familiar was like unreal! Giselle had a Persian named Argente but Greg hadn't figured out what he wanted yet…

His adopted cousin Blaise who had become a sort of brother had an owl named Iris but he didn't want an owl either…

Sure Blaise had inherited the dower house that was called Ivy House but he lived with them at Lanesbourgh Hall instead at his mother's insistence.

It wasn't Blaise's father that his mother had abandoned him after Uncle George's death. He knew that Blaise heard from her once or twice a year but it was never on his birthday or solstice…

Even if Greg decided to be sorted in Gryffindor, Blaise would be alright in Slytherin with Draco and Theo around…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

* * *

Chapter two

Cora hugged her fathers before dragged Harry off, their trunks shrunk and stuffed in their pockets.

She located the compartment that Theo had claimed and dumped Harry off along with Accalia in it before looking for her own friends.

Coming down the corridor was Hermione.

The two witches hurried towards one another and hugged while twittering about their summers and asking after each other.

When the door to the compartment on their right was roughly slid open, "Do you have to be so bloody loud?"

Millie was in a temper again.

Cora was long since used to her mood swings; she'd cool off as soon as Giselle showed up as usual.

Well with the exception of their last year at Number Four because Giselle was off at Hogwarts alone…

If she had been forced to go to Hogwarts without Harry, she'd probably be just as grouchy but then again Millie was close to Giselle and she was even jealous of Greg but that part Cora didn't get at all. That was like being jealous of… Cora didn't have a suitable comparison for it.

Knowing that leaving Millie in an empty compartment would invite persons who didn't know her quirks to try to join her, Cora and Hermione entered the compartment and took the bench opposite her to resume a far more quiet conversation while Aurelia curled up between her and Hermione's feet.

XooooooX

Theo spoke gently to Harry, "Hey Harry. Draco should be here soon. Can't think what's keeping him."

"I don't want to go…" Harry mumbled.

Theo sighed, "It will be fun. We'll get to learn all sorts of things. Your fathers and your siblings will be at school so you will be able to visit when we have time. Who knows, we might make new friends."

Harry shook his head, "I don't want any…I've got you guys and Cora's friends."

Theo threw an arm around the youngest of their circle, "Harry you can't be afraid of change forever. It's part of growing up and learning. Someday I want to see you as happy as your papa okay? You're family and blood matters."

The door to their compartment slide open…

Standing there grinning like some many-headed monster was Dean, Dudley, Greg, Vince, Neville, Draco and Blaise.

"Hi ya Harry!" Dudley smirked; his personality was like a mixture of Uncle Sirius and Dora.

Draco winked at him, Neville's smile was weak and Dean just nodded, while Greg and Vince treated them to jaunty waves.

"Been awhile." Draco scratched behind Accalia's ears before joining Theo and Harry on the bench.

Dudley's Shani tackled Accalia; surprisingly the tiger was the same size as the wolfhound. The two were well acquainted due to Harry having known Dudley forever like the others.

Dean and Blaise were newer to their circle…

Harry naturally curled up against Draco while Theo's arm slid off his shoulders and the eldest of the boys chuckled to himself.

XooooooX

Millie turned as if sensing…

Cora's Aurelia yipped excitedly.

The compartment slide open and their bubbly blonde childhood friend skipped in throwing her arms around Millie.

"You're here! We're going to Hogwarts together!" Giselle exclaimed in excited French.

Since Blaise, Giselle, Greg, Cornelia and Trev were half French, Greg's mother and Aunt Celine had given them all French Lessons at Number Four. Not that they needed them but it made it interesting, they also had lessons in Latin because many spells were Latinate.

Millie seemed to relax at once now that Giselle was there.

Cora kept her own counsel but she was suspicious that there was some feeling between them like there was between her fathers. While she didn't personally known any witch couples, she was raised to believe that love was love and it didn't matter what gender one's spouse was.

Miss Figg and Aunt Emelia were asexual and that was okay too…

Uncle Kingsley had tried to make a relationship work but when he fell in love with Aunt Charity's sister Irma who identified as androgyne rather then female, male or bent. As long as Uncle Kingsley accepted s/he as hir was they got along famously even to the point of taking turns bearing children much their families surprise...

XooooooX

Between their house elves everyone had a basket of lunch to share…

They were boys after all and buying sweets was to be expected…

So what if they ate a few more sweets then actual food? There really wasn't a parent to chide them after all…

The train trip was rather boring but for Harry it was nerve-wracking…

Sitting in Draco's lap with Accalia at their feet didn't really calm him…

XooooooX

Just because Cora didn't seem worried didn't mean she wasn't…

She couldn't let Harry use her as a crutch anymore…

He needed to grow up and learn to stand on his own. That didn't mean he didn't have support but he couldn't cower behind anyone anymore…

The girls of course shared their lunches and they each bought one sweet item that they shared.

Cora was disappointed not to find chocolate sugar quills on the cart but settle for pumpkin pasties instead.

She and Hermione returned to their discussion of a History of Hogwarts the 95th edition…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: So should Greg end up in Gryffindor or should he be stuck in Slytherin? Should Harry be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin? What about Susan, should get her wish and end up in Gryffindor? Any ideas for Ron's first appearance?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

* * *

Chapter 3

The train hadn't left yet but the boys had settled into their crowded compartment when a vaguely familiar voice cried out and there was a crash right outside their compartment.

Then familiar mocking laughter reached their ears.

"Are you going to cry? Look at the ittle bitty baby? I think he's even smaller then baby Potter. What do you think Ernie?"

"Maybe so Zach…"

Dudley, Greg and Vince flexed their fingers and spat in unison, "Zacharias…"

Harry was shaking.

Theo and Draco tried to calm him.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Dudley, Greg or Vince who reached the compartment door first.

It was Dean who flung it open…

Sprawled on the floor at Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan's feet was a tiny boy with chocolate hair and eyes.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Dudley smirked, "That's my brother…"

And so it was, Sam Tonks the Ravenclaw was a prefect to his mother's pride and his sister and dad's amusement…

Then a girl's voice was heard…

"Shay? What do you think you're doing Smith?"

She too sounded familiar…

When she appeared it was Uncle Ian MacCullum's daughter Aednat who was a Sixth Year Gryffindor and had been adopted but like Harry had spent time in that nasty Jersey orphanage…

It was Dean who helped the boy up and dusted him off with the air of an elder sibling.

"Watch out for Smith and Macmillan…they are notorious bullies." Dean said gruffly.

While brilliant, Dean never really spoke much…

The boy blushed, "Thank you."

Then his name was placed, Seamus Finnigan the youngest grandson of Old O'Shanesey and a former member of the Order of the Phoenix with Neville and Harry's parents.

Aednat had to examine him to injury while Sam lectured the defiant Zacharias and Ernie.

"If anyone deserved to be sent back after not being Sorted it should be you two! Haven't you two learned anything? After being suspended countless times for how you treat my cousin and your own sister?"

Zacharias spat, "Sally is no sibling of mine…she's just some cowering Muggleborn brat."

Aednat grabbed him by the ear, "You spoilt little shit! Look Sam if you don't assign detention and remove points I will. Plus I'll be writing to his mothers…"

Zacharias snickered, "You think you're so special because you were adopted by a werewolf and his whore?"

Aednat snarled, "You should talk about your sire and his bonded like that?"

"Who did you have to service to earn that badge? Do you have to whore yourself out to people like Tonks here?" Zacharias sneered. "Once a whore always a whore…"

Aednat flinched. "Watch your mouth Smith!"

"Why because you'll shove my face in your cunt to shut me up?"

Sam's hand flashed out and struck Zacharias across the face, "Aednat is a prefect and you will respect her! A week of detentions with Filch," the second eldest Tonks said vindictively, "And the loss of one hundred points a piece from your future House. Listen up if anyone repeats this rat's words I will see to it that their parents are written to, they receive detentions and the loss of points. As far as I'm concerned, once students step onto the train term started and points are easy to lose. Anyone else want to start the year with negative House Points and detentions?"

Silence was the response.

Normally Sam wasn't a physically violent person, he was very emotionally restrained but every insulting word directed to Aednat MacCullum and Sally Smith was also a jeer at him.

Like Harry they had been at that horrible place…

Zacharias sneered, "Shouldn't you get a detention for striking another student?"

Sam hissed, "Normally, I wouldn't react like Dudley but I understand why he's trounced you two so many times. One would hope that having two mothers and essentially two fathers that you would understand that that you should respect witches."

"I have no respect for either parent…" Zacharias grumbled.

"A pity," Aednat murmured, "Lady Alisa and Lady Orpah are nice ladies…"

"Serviced them then?" Ernie snickered.

Sam growled, "Shut up the both of you before I have you returned home!"

"You can't do that! That would exceed your authority as a prefect…"

Sam snickered, "It wouldn't be if I told your sister Deborah…"

"A coward that wench…" Zacharias grumbled.

"I don't think she would approve of your behaviour…" Aednat scowled.

"Is this behaviour appropriate for someone with Hufflepuff blood?" drawled Adrian Pucey who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Like I care about that…" Zacharias grumbled.

"You should, Lady Helga believed that everyone was deserving of respect and learning magic. I wonder what her opinion of you would be…" Adrian mused.

"Why do you care?" Zacharias hissed.

"I have Founder blood as well. I think that this should break up now…" Adrian said boredly.

Sam nodded, "Of course, clear out the lot of you. Find compartments now."

"Is this Third Year your master?" Ernie sneered.

Sam snickered, "The Honourable Hadrian Pucey is the King of Slytherin, as the eldest son of a former Queen I know the respect he is due." He turned to Aednat, "Is your cousin alright?"

"Shay is just a bit shook up…"

"He only tripped me…" Seamus mumbled. "It's not like Fergus…"

Aednat bristled, "I wish you'd told me about that sooner…"

"Didn't want to cause trouble…"

"Oh Shay you would never cause trouble. Fergus is a narrow-minded jerk just like them. You know Beib and I would protect you…"

"You won't always be there…I've got to look after myself…" Seamus murmured.

Dean coughed, "If you're looking for a compartment…I know ours is crowded up it's safe from narrow-minded pricks like them."

Sam stuck his head in and swished his wand around, using wizard space to give them more room as well as enlarging the pre-existing seats and adding one under the window.

"That should be more comfortable…" Sam said smugly.

He ruffled Dudley's hair and poked Harry's cheek, "Buck up little cousin. You know none of us will let anyone pick on you…"

Harry whispered, "Why do they have to be so mean?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know little buddy, I suspect that they are just immature, insecure jealous little boys. You're safe in here with your friends to look after you, I'm sorry this happened. Going away to Hogwarts the first time is supposed to be exciting…"

"Sam's right, it's no one's fault but Smith and Macmillan's." Dudley said gruffly.

"You're a good kid Dudley, just tried to keep from fighting…" Sam said archly.

"No more smacking boys for you either." Dudley retorted.

"Touché." Sam gave his little brother a mocking salute before exiting the now enlarged compartment and shutting the sliding door firmly behind him.

XooooooX

Thankfully, this quieted down after that.

Dean seemed far more animated then usual and had sat beside Seamus to talk over Muggle stuff like sport with the tiny Irish boy.

Since the rest of their lot were raised in the Wizarding World, it wasn't much a familiar topic for them…

When lunch rolled around, each boy with the exception of Dean was delivered a picnic basket with lunch by a family house elf.

Theo's house elf provided them with a table to empty the baskets on.

Neville and Harry shyly divided up the food handing their friends a plate before claiming one for themselves.

They had just finished eating when their compartment door was suddenly flung open…

Standing there in the doorway was tall spindly redhead…

The boy was scowling, "They are saying up and down the train that Harry Potter is here. I checked the other compartments so it must be one of you."

Harry swallowed, "Why does it matter so much?"

As far as Harry was concerned, he was a Lupin-Prince like all of his siblings…

Despite being storied about his birth parents, they weren't real for him because he had papa Severus and his dad Remus…

"So," Ron said tapping his foot, "are you?"

Harry sighed, "I have the misfortune to have that name…"

The boy blinked, "Misfortune? You're a bloody hero!"

Dean snapped, "Language! Didn't your mother teach you manners? There is a girl right there."

"Ron Weasley, who are you to talk about my mother?" the boy snarled.

Dean rose and stalked towards him, "Someone who knows how to treat others properly."

"What are you a Muggleborn?" Ron snapped.

Dean glared, "Who care what I am? I'm still a person."

"You should learn how to talk to your betters." Ron drawled.

"Oy! Can it Ronnikins. That's rude." a redhead twin with a green shirt chided as he slapped him upside the back of the head and put Ron in a headlock.

"He's not like the rest of us." A matching redhead with a blue shirt said politely, "We think he's a foundling."

The first twin started to cart him off, "Sorry for the disturbance, we mentioned to a friend about thinking we saw you and Ron stuck his big ears in first then his foot."

"Gerroff Fred I'll tell mum!"

The remaining twin shook his head, "What are you five? We're headed to Hogwarts so grow up. An eleven-year-old shouldn't still be hiding behind his mother's skirts. George Weasley, that's my twin Fred as my idiot brother said."

"You're just jealous because Mum loves me more!" Ron fumed as he was dragged away.

Fred could be heard snorting, "I really don't care if she does, it doesn't change anything."

George smiled at them, "Just ignore him, maybe he'll grow up if he realises that he has to be nice to have friends. You can't bully someone into it."

"Weasleys…" Draco said shaking his head, "I am thoroughly ashamed to be related to that lot…"

"How are you related to them?" Neville frowned, "My great-grandmother Callidora was the elder sister of their grandmother Cedrella…"

"My Great-Grandmother Muriel is a Prewett as is their bloodtraitor mother…" Draco shrugged.

Theo flinched, "How is their mother a bloodtraitor?"

Draco snorted, "I don't know, father has little nice to say about Weasleys…"

The boys decided that they'd had enough of foul-mouthed boys so they decided to nap until they were closer to Hogsmeade…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: So should Greg end up in Gryffindor or should he be stuck in Slytherin? Should Harry be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin? What about Susan, should get her wish and end up in Gryffindor?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings; lots of pre slash, femslash and het

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

* * *

Chapter 4

They were all woken up by house elves who bullied them into their plain black school robes and pointed black hats.

Both Cora and her friends as well as Harry and his exited the train…

Giselle skipped along to escort them to the boats making sure that they were no more then four to a boat…

Cora dragged Hermione, Millie and Susan into a boat…

Leaving Daphne, Tracey, Fay and Alice to take another.

Neville, Harry, Draco and Theo claimed a boat; while Blaise, Dean and Seamus took another leaving Dudley, Greg and Vince to pick a boat for themselves.

Millie scowled, as Giselle leapt into a carriage with the likes of Kenvyn Bletchley, Hippolyte Flitwick, Drusilla Rosier and Evanna Stretton…

Cora sighed, "You know Giselle is closer to you then the likes of them. If they couldn't change that after five years at Number Four, what makes you think that one year at Hogwarts would do that?"

Millie fumed silently.

They were all used to Millie's dark moods and silently blamed her bearer who threw all of his energy and attention into their family's dark bookshop after her sire was arrested…

No one not even Neville disliked her because of her Lestrange blood, it wasn't as if it were something she could help…

XooooooX 

Harry sat as close to Draco as he dared and wrung his hands.

The giant that was escorting them to the castle via the boats frightened him…

Draco hummed a song that his mother used to sing to them when he was little.

Slowly Harry relaxed but he jumped slightly when something crashed into Neville and sent their friend flailing into the water.

Harry shrieked and curled up on the floor of the boat.

Draco hurried to help Neville by casting the leashing spell that he'd learned because Harry and Cora had dogs.

Theo helped Draco pull Neville back into the boat.

Snapping his fingers, Draco summoned Dobby who immediately cast a warming charm on the shivering boy as well as draping a heated blanket around him.

Once Neville was safely on the boat, Draco pulled Harry into his arms, "It's alright…see? Neville is fine."

Harry slowly relaxed.

Only to be set off again when the giant barked, "Duck!"

Needless to say, Draco was finding reasons to dislike that oaf…

Given that they were like a quarter to a third the size of the giant of a man, they didn't need to duck but the oaf did.

It really showed the oaf's lack of intelligence to think that they all had to duck.

The boats all stopped at the pier within the cavern.

Theo who was easily the tallest in their boat helped them all out of it.

Cora threw her arms around Neville, "I saw what happened! Are you alright?"

Neville nodded, "It felt like I got punched by Dudley…"

Dudley glared, "Hey! I've got a rule, no beating on family. Besides Sam and Ariel would trounce me good. You're my godbrother and Dora would have a hippogriff if I hurt you…"

Theo opened Neville's black school robe and tugged up his shirt and they found a perfect fist size bruise.

Their group stayed back, so Theo could request some bruise balm and gently applied it to Neville's fist size bruise.

Eventually they heard the sound of the oaf, "Oy what's be takin' yer lot so long?"

"Neville fell in the lake," Draco said icily, "We were just making sure our friend was alright…"

"That's not yer responsibility, yer to follow the others to be sorted."

Cora glared at him, "WE take our friends' well-being as our top priority, so we're not going to turn our back on Neville when he's in pain just because of some silly rule. You are welcome to complain to my fathers, they are professors but I doubt they will be too disappointed."

"Yer Snape and Lupin's brat?"

Cora stiffened, "I'm the eldest daughter of Lord Prince and his Bondmate Consort Lupin, I take that duty very seriously. Now you were saying that we had to stay with the others?"

Hagrid recoiled at her icy demeanour. "Yer Snape's kid alright…"

Cora's voice was icy, "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Facts is facts."

The two groups of friends followed the ill-mannered oaf to when the idiot had left the other half of the students.

"Look who decided to be fashionably late to their own Sorting?" Zacharias drawled.

"Be quiet," Theo drawled, "you small minded little boy…"

Before they could continue the argument, the giant banged on the huge door.

It was pulled open by an impatient older witch, "You took longer then you usually take Hagrid."

The oaf shrugged, "A bit of a mishap McGonagall, someone fell in the lake and his friends insisted he be treated."

"Oh who was it?" the witch frowned.

"Neville Longbottom." Hagrid shrugged again.

"I see." The witch said stiffly, "Well come along you lot."

Harry clung to Draco as usual, Neville who was normally rather calm was shaken by his tumble into the lake hung onto Theo's arm and Theo didn't bother to reprimand him for it. After all he had siblings so he was used to it though Ned was becoming quite the independent brat, a born Gryffindor and Theo wondered how his mother would take that…

Seamus was hiding behind Dean and holding onto his hand, Dean seemed to be accepting the tiny Irishman's wariness without any teasing. In fact he was trembling a bit but Dean seemed to need to comfort him.

Harry, Seamus and Neville were the only ones who really seemed uneasy.

The others were more excited.

Draco noticed that irritating redhead Ron Weasley was nearby unnerved him the way Weasley was staring at Harry. Immediately, he pulled Harry closer to shield him and Weasley glared at him

They were led up a long series of stairs until they reached a large corridor where they were escorted into a chamber.

McGonagall left them inside exiting another door.

Theo watched as the students began to cliché up.

Eventually McGonagall who was clearly the person who signed their Hogwarts' letters, the Deputy Headmistress returned and ushered them into what was clearly the Great Hall.

They were clumped up in front of the Head table.

There were loud garbled shouts of their names to their right where there was a small table set up for the professors' kids apparently.

Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili waved at them. So did Aunt Charity and Uncle Sirius' daughters Carina, and Cassie.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "I'm sure that we are all excited and hungry. When I call your names come over here, sit and put the hat on your head."

The First Years collectively swallowed in nervousness.

McGonagall barked, "Hannah Abbott!"

The hat yelled before it even touched her head, "Hufflepuff!"

The next name called was Dudley's.

Sam and Ariel called out from their tables and so did the professors' kids.

Dudley was smug as he made his way to the stool and like Hannah Abbott, it didn't have to touch his head complete before it declared him a Gryffindor.

Ariel yelled out, "Get over here! My brother's the first Gryffindor!"

Dudley handed Susan the Sorting Hat and winked at her before strutting over the Lions' table

Susan rolled her eyes at him and sat, the hat dithered on her talking about how she had a lot of qualities that suited her for Hufflepuff.

'I want to be a Gryffindor!' Susan thought stubbornly.

The hat sighed and then yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Teàrlach Bott was called up and Susan handed him the hat.

The boy shyly asked, "Please call me Terry Aunt Minnie."

McGonagall huffed, "Terry Bott then…"

Terry Boot and Amanda Brocklehurst who asked to be called Mandy were Ravenclaws.

Lavender Brown joined Susan and Dudley in Gryffindor.

Millie became the first Slytherin but that wasn't really a surprise because Giselle was a Slytherin as were both Millie's fathers…

The Corner twins Micheal and Stephan were sorted into Ravenclaw like Terry and Mandy were ahead of them.

It wasn't really a surprise when Vince ended up in Slytherin…

Teàrlag Davis who wished to be called Tracy, likewise ended up in Slytherin.

After that was one of Neville's cousins, Fay Dunbar who was sorted into Gryffindor like their parents.

Kevin Entwhistle went to Ravenclaw.

Justin Finch-Fletchley one of the Muggleborn scholarship students at Number Four was sorted into Hufflepuff becoming the second in that House.

The count now was two Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins, four Gryffindors and five Ravenclaws.

Seamus jumped when his name was called but Dean gently pushed him towards the Hat.

Seamus surprised them by being claimed as a Gryffindor.

Dudley cheered loudly.

Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw, Greg shocked them all but especially Vince when he was announced as a Gryffindor but Dudley saw his determined face and wasn't surprised, Hermione too went to Ravenclaw while Daphne went to Slytherin of course.

Wayne Hopkirk and Megan Jones went to Hufflepuff while Su Li was declared a Ravenclaw.

Neville jumped a bit before he plodded over to place the hat on his head, he seemed to be locked in debate with the hat but he seemed upset when it announced he was a Gryffindor.

Pouting he handed the hat to Cora who was delightedly declared a Ravenclaw; she handed the hat to Iyzebel MacDougal.

Iyzebel and her twin Morag MacDougal were sorted into Ravenclaw as well.

The sort count was now four Hufflepuffs, seven Gryffindor, ten Ravenclaws and three Slytherins…

The first of the Bullies to come up was Ernie who was called by his birth name Eron.

He was sent to Hufflepuff…

Since he lacked any of the usual characteristics, Cora and Hermione were sure it was because Helga said she would give a home to those who lacked the characteristics prized by each of the Founders…

Harry flinched when Draco was called.

"Draconis Malfoy!"

Ron Weasley sniggered.

Draco was irritated as he made his way to the hat which didn't have to touch his head before calling out that he was a Slytherin.

Draco handed the hat to Leslie Moody who because the sixth Hufflepuff.

"Theodorus Nott."

Theo reluctantly left Harry but trusted Blaise to look out for him. It helped that 'Zabini' was likely the last name called.

Theo snickered when the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin too bringing their number up to five he handed it off to a Glais Ollivander who demanded to be called 'River' of all things.

It was soon six because Pansy was sent there as well she seemed smug about that.

Padma Patil was declared a Ravenclaw making her the eleventh while her twin Pavarti became the eighth Gryffindor.

Harry flinched when his own name was called.

"Herodotus Potter?"

Ron Weasley snorted, "What are you playing at? His name is Harry!"

The Headmaster, his parents' friend Filius Flitwick frowned, "You are quite the ill-mannered young man Mr. Weasley His name was added to the book of students at birth and the name recorded therein is Herodotus James Potter, just as yours is listed as Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron turned bright red.

McGonagall snapped, "Sometimes this evening Mr. Potter."

Harry jumped at her tone and tried to make himself smaller, he wanted to fall through the floor. He pulled the hat over his head so he didn't have to see anything but the inside of the hat.

'_You're a curious one aren't you?_'

Harry swallowed, '_Really?_'

'_Like Mr. Longbottom you have an untapped well of courage. You are very intelligent like your sister but Ravenclaw is not for you. You are also very loyal and hardworking but your heart though you know it not is in_,'

The hat called out, "Slytherin!"

Harry blushed his heart was in Slytherin? Why would that be? He clumsily handed Leeanne Runcorn the Sorting hat before he began the long walk across the hall to Slytherin.

He tried hard to ignore the whispers.

Both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had hoped to have him join them so they wondered why he wasn't among their numbers.

Harry slipped onto the bench beneath the green banner between Draco and Theo.

After Harry were nine students left.

Harry was dismayed to realise that Zacharias and Ernie sat at the table behind them.

Dean was the last Gryffindor, he and Alice Tolipan brought Gryffindor's numbers up to ten.

Ron Weasley threw a fit when the hat declared him a Hufflepuff rather then a Gryffindor like his brothers the twins were. He was the tenth Hufflepuff and the fourth one sorted there after Harry's Sorting to Slytherin.

Lisa Turpin was the last and final Ravenclaw, but was the twelfth to be sorted into that House.

Elaine Vance and Blaise joined Harry, Theo, Draco, Vince, Millie, Daphne, Pansy and Tracey in Slytherin making them a nice ten as well.

All in all there were forty-two students in their year…

Headmaster Filius clapped his hands for attention, "Now that that is settled, I would like to introduce myself to those of you who don't know me. I am Headmaster Philip Gorlois Flitwick and welcome to Hogwarts. I prefer to be called Headmaster Filius. Let me make this completely clear: I do not tolerate bullying of any kind for any reason. The loss of House Points from the train has been deducted and the detentions are going to upheld. If those students do not attend their detentions properly they will receive more detentions and lose even more points. I expect all of my prefects no matter your House affiliation to protect others from being bullied. There is a list of objects and products banned by Mr. Filch if you are interested in seeing it for there are too many to list. Also the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden because it is unsafe please keep away from it. First and Second Years are not allowed in Hogsmeade, please do not try to sneak there. If you are caught you will be banned for your entire time at Hogwarts. Exceptions have been made from the usual familiars on a case-by-case basis so it is not for debate or discussion."

Headmaster Filius paused, "Also we have three new professors joining us: Professor Severus Prince who is taking over Potions and the Advisorship of Slytherin House now that Horace Slughorn has retired, Professor Remus Lupin who will be teaching half of our Charms classes and Professor Charity Burbage-Black who has graciously agreed to take over Muggle Studies now that Professor Quirrell has agreed to teach Defence. Since their parents will be teaching Professors Lupin and Prince's children as well as Professor Burbage-Black's will be attending a couple of meals a week. Now I have nothing further to add so please enjoy your dinner."

Dinner was far later then any of them were used to so they were starving.

Theo was somehow not surprised to find Ron Weasley had ended up sitting with the likes of Zacharias and Eron.

Salazar's cauldron, Theo fervourently hoped that Weasley wasn't cut out of the same cloth…

XooooooX

Cora was such a welcoming and kind person that she quickly made friends with Padma Patil, Su Li, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Iyzebel and Morag MacDougal.

Hermione was used to being Cora's friendliness so she soon found she was friends with Padma, Su, Mandy, Lisa, Iyzebel and Morag as well…

From the stories that Cora had told her about her dads Hogwarts years, Hermione had thought that there were usually ten new students per House each year but Ravenclaw had twelve…

Cora was also such a natural leader that it didn't take much time for her to make sure that shy Lisa was introduced to the rest of the girls as well as ask Padma and Su Li if they minded rooming with her and Hermione.

Of course the Indian girl and the Chinese girl didn't complain they seemed happy to be asked.

That left Mandy, Lisa, Iyzebel and Morag to share a dormitory…

The eight girls ate and talked about what they most were looking forward to about Hogwarts.

Cora's friendliness made Hermione very happy to be her friend…

XooooooX

Dudley elbowed Greg, "You sure your dad won't freak?"

Greg snorted, "How will your parents take it?"

"Mother was a Slytherin as you well know, Dad was a Hufflepuff. Dora was a Hufflepuff, Sam is a Ravenclaw and Ariel is a Gryffindor. I don't think Mother will be too upset, Uncle Sirius was a Gryffindor too." Dudley shrugged.

"Maman was a Beauxbatons students so I'm a bit exempt." Greg snickered.

"We'll have to help Dean look after Seamus, especially if Zacharias and Ernie have added him to their list." Dudley grumbled. "I really can't stand those two."

Dean coughed, "Don't forget someone attacked Neville."

Greg scowled, "Can't imagine why…Neville's a nice bloke."

Susan frowned, "Do you think Zacharias did it?"

Neville swallowed, "I don't know…"

"We'll look after you." Susan said kindly.

Neville gave his old friends a shy smile, "Thanks."

XooooooX

Harry ended up falling asleep on Draco, not that he minded. Harry was adorably sweet when he slept.

The hard part would be getting him to the dungeons.

His cousin Adrian tapped him on the shoulder, "Harry asleep?"

Draco nodded, "I couldn't bear to wake him…"

"I'll carry him." Adrian's best friend Brecc Montague offered.

Draco blushed, "Thanks, I'm not sure I could carry him down stairs and I would hate to drop him…"

Adrian ruffled Draco's hair earning a scowl, "Can't drop Harry."

Finally, Headmaster Flitwick bid them good night and Draco handed Harry reluctantly to Brecc.

Adrian's friend may only be a Third Year but Brecc was already 173 centimetres and his school robe was tight around his shoulders because they were very wide. Plus Brecc was very muscled…

Adrian pointed out their prefects as well as guiding them to the entrance to their common room in dungeon, Higgs of the Slytherin boys prefects gave them the password.

Adrian pointed out the First Years' Dormitory and Brecc carried Harry inside.

Draco dressed Harry for bed without shame or embarrassment before he joined Theo, Blaise and Vince in getting ready for bed.

XooooooX

All of Harry and Cora's childhood friends dressed for sleep before climbing into their beds.

Tomorrow that the beginning of a new part in their lives and they looked forward to it with varying amounts of enthusiam.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?

A/N: So should Greg end up in Gryffindor or should he be stuck in Slytherin? Should Harry be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin? What about Susan, should get her wish and end up in Gryffindor?


	5. Chapter 5A

Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to make themselves worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco gently bullied Harry and Vince awake trusting Blaise and Theo to shift for themselves.

Their elves appeared with their preferred morning beverage, pressed clothes to wear beneath their school robes as well as warm towels.

They bathed quickly in the bathroom that they shared with the Second Year Boys before hurrying into the common room.

Adrian stood there with a smirk, "Good Morning, for those who don't know Slytherin marches to breakfast together its tradition. I'm at the head of the March with Brecc. Since we have no Queen in Slytherin that position will be ignored. Next would come Draco, my cousin and our Prince. Draco whom do you chose as your attendants?"

Draco was thoughtful, he'd mused about this all summer. "I believe that it is traditional to have two First Years responsible for the doors, I choose Millie and Vince for that honour. Harry will walk as my Second while Theo and Blaise will watch my back. After that should come the Seventh Year Prefects and their yearmates correct?"

"I approve cousin. Come on you lot. The rest of the First Years line up behind the Second Years. I trust Millie and Vince to guard our flank."

Seeing as how they had arrived on a Sunday, classes would start that morning at 8:30.

According to Adrian breakfast ran from 6-8am, lunch from 11:30am -1:30pm and dinner from 6-8pm approximately.

Each class period was around 45-50 minutes mixture of instruction or practical work which allowed for ten minutes worth of passing time to move from class to class.

The House finished lining up just as Millie and Vince went to pull open the doors, so Adrian followed by Brecc led them out of their common room.

They paused briefly en mass to allow a handful of Hufflepuffs to pass by before Adrian and Brecc resumed their path to the Great Hall.

Draco was still a bit sleepy but he did notice that it was the same route as yesterday.

Slytherin House arrived in the Great Hall promptly at 6:20am, preferring to make a statement of their unity and acceptance of their newest housemates.

There were whispers about Harry's place on Draco's right as well as Blaise and Theo who marched as bodyguards.

Coraline and Hermione skipped up and walked alongside them on either side of Harry.

Coraline asked quietly after Harry, did he sleep well and other sisterly queries...

Once they reached Slytherin Table Coraline hugged Harry before squeezing Draco, Blaise and Theo's arms to silently ask them to look after Harry.

They replied with tiny nods before Hermione and Coraline returned to their own table to sit with their friends Padma, Su Li, Mandy, Lisa, Iyzebel and Morag.

Slytherin all took their seats silently before they started to fill their plates or pass dishes around.

At 7:45, Harry's papa Severus appeared with their class schedules and began to hand them out.

Their first class was potions with Harry's papa, and then they had a free period before double Defence and Double Herbology.

Half of their Defence class would take place before lunch and the rest would be after lunch...

Harry's hands were twisting his robes nervously as Slytherin headed back down into the dungeons to find his papa's classroom.

That much Harry did know where it was since he'd come with his dads to help them move into their offices.

Remus had a classroom on the first floor as well as an office, so it was up to papa to make sure that Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili got off to Number Four before they were expected in their classrooms respectively.

Dad Remus might be the disciplinarian in their family but their papa was the one who expected them to do excellent in their studies.

They weren't so much as bribed to do well but if they all did, the family got to go somewhere nice like to their property in France or someplace like that.

XooooooX

Half of the very large classroom was set up from lecture and a sharp jerk of Severus' head sent Harry and Dudley's groups to sit there...

Dudley was sitting between Greg and Vince on one side of the classroom while Draco, Harry, Theo and Blaise sat on the other. Millie had taken the last seat in the front row, so that left Neville, Dean and Seamus to sit behind them.

Pansy, Tracey, Elaine and Daphne chose to sit behind Harry's group...

Harry's papa strode up to the front of the classroom with his bland black brewing robes billowing behind him like great black wings, he cleared his throat, "My name is Professor Severus Prince; I am a Potions Master, First Class and the new Potions Professor of Hogwarts."

Then immediately Severus began taking roll, barely catching Harry's eye when he called his name.

"Mr. Black-Tonks what is the difference between Aconite and Monkshood?" Severus asked after putting the list of students in their class aside.

Dudley smirked, "Mother says they are the same plant professor. She gets irritated when they switch names for the ingredient in the same receipt."

Draco noticed his godfather's mouth twitch just a little.

"That is an irritant; given your mother's status as a First Class Potions Mistress I am not surprised that you would have overheard her mention that." Then Severus turned his attention to Theo, "Where would you look for a beasor if I said to fetch one Mr. Nott?"

Theo snorted, "They are a stone from the stomach of a goat sir. However, if I were to look for one I would search your ingredients cupboard; I doubt a Potions Master of your skill would allow his cupboard to lack anything..."

"Also correct, Mr. Potter what potion uses wormwood and Asphodel?"

Harry frowned, "Isn't that a powerful sleeping potion? I remember you got upset with Sera for attempting it last year..."

Severus groaned, "Wormwood and Asphodel are primary ingredients in the Draught of Living Death which is the most powerful sleeping potion seeing as how it nearly mimics death. Who can tell me if there is a counter and what it is called?"

Immediately Draco, Theo and surprisingly Dudley put their hands up.

Severus smirked, "Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's immediate response was to preen, "The Counter Potion to the Draught of Living Death is called the Wiggenweld Potion."

Then a scowl crossed Severus' features, "Why are only those who graduated from Basillius Malfoy's School for Gifted Children taking notes? Do you think I ask questions for my own amusement?"

Harry didn't look up or even giggle, papa did ask questions but he didn't like getting snarky dismissive answers like Fili tended to give. He tended to ask thought provoking questions...

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Severus said in a quiet but firm parental voice that had everyone's attention. "All instructions must be followed exactly as written in your text unless you have access to a different receipt otherwise it will be far more disastrous then a mere miscast spell."

Harry's adopted papa had a gift of keeping a class silent without effort that exceeded their teachers at Number Four.

"Since you will have little need for a wand in this class, a number of you will doubt that this is magic. As mere children, I don't expect that a majority of you will ever come to understand the beauty of a gently simmering cauldron with its shimmering scents. The delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitch the mind and ensnare senses. For those who wish to learn, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. There are some who I can tell may go far in these field while others will be glad to be done with it come their Sixth Year."

So their lecture continued with Harry, Dudley and their friends taking copious notes so not to earn the ire of their Potions professor, Harry's papa...

XooooooX

Defence was next after a free period that they wisely used to work on their Potions homework, given that their Defence professor Quirrell had a terrible habit of stammering and stunk strongly of garlic it was nigh impossible to take him seriously.

It was of course predicable that they sat in the same order as they had in Potions, wasn't it?

Why in the world were they stuck with this fool?

Surely Headmaster Filius could have chosen someone else...

Harry wondered if they would learn anything worthwhile...

They were only too grateful for the lunch bell to free them from his presence so they could breathe properly and even let loose their giggles that they had restrained by a thread...

XooooooX

After Defence came a trek outside to the Greenhouses where they met the First Year Hufflepuffs...

"Ah Mr. Weasley, I wonder if you'll live up to your brothers' marks. While Percy and Bill always produced work that exceeded expectations, George is very gifted at Charms." Professor Sprout mused when she came to his name.

Draco peeked over his shoulder to see Ron squirm...

Harry shared a table with Blaise and Draco, leaving poor Theo to work with Millie and Vince...

Ron of course was with Zacharias and Ernie much to their mutual displeasure...

They spent the first half of the double lesson in lecture before Professor Sprout let them try their hand at tending plants...

Harry and his fellow former Number Four students were only too grateful for Lady Montague's lessons...

Even if they hadn't been at the time...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 5B

Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to make themselves worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

* * *

Chapter 5B

Hermione and Coraline weren't exactly surprised to learn that they born were morning people...

They were up early, eager to start their first day at Hogwarts and were bustling about way before the clock struck 6.

Coraline had bullied her own elf Clary into looking after Hermione so they both had fresh, pressed clothes and clean robes waiting for them as well as hot chocolate and heated towels.

They were chattering so loudly that they inadvertently woke their other six yearmates in both of the First Year girls' dormitories when they called out greetings to their Second Year neighbours who shared their bathroom.

Su Li glared at them while Padma just yawned sleepily as she stumbled about getting ready.

As luck would have it, neither of the girls in their dormitory bothered with primping and preening so they were all heading down to Common Room where they were surprised to find a professor...

Once it seemed that all of their House were present the severe-looking witch gave them a piercing look.

"My name for you First Years is Septima Vector. I teach Ancient Runes, if you don't know what that is, I suggest that you look it up. Many Careers post-Hogwarts will require High NEWT scores in Multiple Subjects and Ancient Runes while difficult will push your name to the top of the list of candidates. For those who aren't aware I am the Head of Ravenclaw and I expect just as high marks and perfect behaviour outside of this Tower as Severus will expect out of his Snakes. If you need assistance in a subject I suggest you start study groups, it is unlikely in the extreme that all of you will have the same strengths and weaknesses academically. By helping each other, you further your own understanding of the material."

Hermione and Coraline exchanged bemused looks, they were nearly identical in academic strengths which would mean that they could help others a lot.

"I do not tolerate bullying, taunting or tardiness. I expect as the brainy house, as we're euphemistically called, that you will show the rest of the school that timeliness in attendance and assignments is imperative. Unless you are ill in the Infirmary you will be in class on time, if you cannot be on time then I will expect that you will have a note from a previous instructor. Good Morning and welcome to Hogwarts, if you have any questions your Prefects will be glad to assist you."

Then the stern witch let herself out of the tower leaving them in stunned silence...

Eventually a blonde cleared her throat, "My name is Penelope Clearwater, I am the Fifth Year Girls prefect."

"I'm Sam Black-Tonks; I'm her counterpart for the blokes. Come find us if you need anything."

Cousin or not, Coraline had to admit that Sam was cute. He was also rather built for a bookworm but that was likely because Uncle Ted took his kids out for runs every day.

Sam had that 'I've already gone running and just came from the shower look', Coraline just knew he'd likely dragged his brothers Ariel and Dudley out for a run as well as Greg too because where Dudley went, Greg usually followed.

That business over with Sam and Penelope started handing out schedules before herding their House out of their Tower and down towards the Great Hall with the assistance of the elder prefects.

Breakfast was a boisterous and subdued affair depending on who was or was not a morning person.

It wasn't until after they'd eaten that Hermione and Coraline pulled out their schedules.

First Period was Defence with Professor Quirrell and Hufflepuff, and then they had an Herbology lesson with Gryffindor before Potions with Hufflepuff. After that was lunch, then a free period and finally double History of Magic with Gryffindor.

Despite loving learning and being naturally kind girls there was something about Quirrell that turned their stomachs.

The stench of garlic was so strong in the Defence classroom that Coraline had to hex away her sense of smell to avoid losing her breakfast.

Thank Rowena; they only had a single period this morning with the stammering professor who smelt as if he not only used garlic oil as a lotion but also as cologne and 'soap' to wash his clothes with...

Being a Lupin was a curse right now since she had a stronger sense of smell then most.

Coraline's eyes had been watering all of Defence and she was gasping for fresh air with her head out of a window on the Third Floor of the castle.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked with a worried look as she squeezed her shoulder companionably.

Coraline coughed, "I inherited my dad's strong sense of smell. That garlic about killed me...I don't know how I'll survive a year in his class. The man must bathe in the stuff..."

They headed outside after Coraline caught her breath with the rest of the girls as well as the boys in their house to be on time to Herbology.

It hadn't helped Coraline or Hermione's tempers that Ron, Ernie and Zach were tossing balls of sticky paper at them all through Defence.

Merely the thought of having to deal with those idiots in Potions was already making them irritated...

At least they knew that the Gryffindor First Year boys weren't so infantile...

XooooooX

Reading up on their first chapter in Defence as well as researching more material on the subject kept them busy aside from their skimming of the introduction chapter to their Potions text.

Sera had mentioned that papa was very strict when it came to potions and very careful, one mistake and he would vanish the entire contents of a cauldron.

Despite knowing that he planned to be harder on them then their schoolmates, Coraline was a little nervous about having her papa for a teacher.

Like Harry, Coraline had been around sixteen months when Severus came into her life. She had no memory of her birth parents having gone into hiding within hours of her birth, only her birth parents, Aunt Andromeda and Dad knew of her existence.

Coraline loved to hear stories about her birth parents but like Harry, she felt that Severus Prince and Remus Lupin were her _real _parents. Why? Because they were the ones who soothed her nightmares, took care of her when she was sick, read her stories, taught her to use a wand, read, gave her food, clothes and a pretty room...

But she was their daughter and she had Harry, Sera, Nemia, Teddy and Fili who looked up to her.

Hermione was an only child so she didn't quite understand the burden being an eldest sibling was. Not that Coraline ever disliked being the eldest; it did come with perks...

Hermione had silently nudged her towards the dungeons to the classroom that she spotted Coraline's papa inside of...

They trooped in behind the rest of their Ravenclaw yearmates taking over the front of the classroom and leaving the back for the Hufflepuffs.

When the bell rang signifying the start of the class, Coraline's papa immediately began taking roll.

Pausing when it came to Coraline's name, "Miss Lupin, I do hope for all our sakes that you take after your mother when it comes to brewing."

Coraline swallowed, "Yes pa...I mean professor..."

Then he paused once again, "Ah Mr. Weasley, your brothers according to Horace have done quite well in this class. Apparently George has a gift for brewing, will you take after them in skill I wonder..."

Hermione peaked over her shoulder to see Ron scowling.

"I have a sister too..." Zacharias snorted.

"Zacharias Smith, the son of my closest rival when it comes to brewing. Sadly, I have little expectation of you doing well in this class." Severus said gruffly.

Hermione and Coraline knew that Zacharias was Damocles' son but they preferred his half sisters Deborah, Salma, Addi and Carys, as well as his half brother Thaddeus...

However, Zacharias was nothing like the rest of his family...

After roll was taken, Severus began to speak in that low voice that he used when he was lecturing Sera or Teddy.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Severus said in a quiet but firm parental voice that had everyone's attention. "All instructions must be followed exactly as written in your text unless you have access to a different receipt otherwise it will be far more disastrous then a mere miscast spell."

"Since you will have little need for a wand in this class, a number of you will doubt that this is magic. As mere children, I don't expect that a majority of you will ever come to understand the beauty of a gently simmering cauldron with its shimmering scents. The delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitch the mind and ensnare senses. For those who wish to learn, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. There are perhaps a few of you that may go far in these field while others will be glad to be done with it come their Sixth Year."

Coraline and her friends were studiously were taking notes, like the good Ravenclaws that they were when her papa stopped talking.

Coraline frowned looking up just in time for him to snap.

"I see that you three wish to increase your House's negative points."

All of the students spun around to glare at Ron, Zach and Ernie...

"Since you three need to focus on potions I will expect you to report to this classroom at 6 tonight." Severus' expression darkened, "You will be cleaning up after my son Teddy's Potions lesson."

Coraline snorted, Teddy had no patience and usually resorted to tossing random ingredients into a cauldron despite both Sera and their papa's lectures and warnings.

Hermione and Coraline glanced around and realised that they'd totally been oblivious to Ron, Zach and Ernie's resumed target practice that had them as targets...

Just great, this time papa had witnessed it...

Coraline was sure when he heard that they'd done the same in Defense he would be even more displeased with them.

Coraline maybe an elder sibling but she was not a talebearer...

Once they were 'caught' and sentenced to detention Zach, Ron and Ernie had settled back in affronted silence.

Which wasn't that much of a surprise, to Coraline's knowledge Zach and Ernie had never felt the slightest bit of guilt when it came to bullying; it seemed that Ron was cut out of the same cloth.

What a sad turn of events...

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 5C

Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to make themselves worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

* * *

Chapter 5C

Dudley was still half asleep when his bed curtain was thrown open and his duvet was roughly tugged off.

"Still abed? Come on, up you get. Time for a run."

Dudley blinked sleepily at his elder brother Sam, "You're joking..."

Sam snorted, "No, you think I'm bad? Trying being woken by Tonks, she pranks you awake. Get up, grab your trainers and off we go. I'm going to fetch Ariel, wake Shani. Leonides already went up to wake Aurel."

Dudley decided if he had to be awake so did Greg so he grabbed a pillow and stumbled over to his best friend and hit him with it.

"Eh? I'm up, I'm up. What's the matter?"

"Sam's dragging me for an early morning run. You're coming too."

Greg yawned, "You're joking...what time is it?"

"Doesn't matter, come on. If I've got to run, so do you. I know you don't want to end up heavy like your father..."

That last comment had Greg practically falling out of bed, being overweight was a private fear of Greg's and the look he gave Dudley was practically murderous.

Gryffindor he maybe, but Dudley was the son of a former Queen of Slytherin so having Slytherin tendencies was understandable...right?

The two sleepy First Years along with Dudley's Shani weren't really awake until they reached the Quidditch pitch.

They started with a slow jog, slowly picking up the pace as they ran laps around the Quidditch pitch.

It was almost 5:30 when Sam herded them back to the castle and ordered them to bathe and dress for the day.

Then the taciturn Ravenclaw prefect seemed to vanish somewhere on the fifth floor...

Dudley had no idea how Sam expected him to get through the rest of his day after going for a run.

Greg was silently fuming while Ariel seemed nonchalant about it, his golden eagle Aurel perched on his shoulder.

Greg scowled, "Why aren't you more upset?"

Ariel shrugged, "Simple, Sam's a hell of a lot nicer than Tonks. Tonks pranks you right out of bed. I swear passwords don't mean a thing to her, walks through walls our sister does. If you fall asleep then she hits you with aguamenti and you still have to run sopping wet. Well I'll see you at breakfast little bro, keep him out of trouble would you Goyle?"

Greg nodded before pushing Dudley into their dormitory to fetch clean clothes and towels so they could shower.

XooooooX

Both Greg and Dudley were mostly awake after that run and their quick shower when they headed back down the stairs towards the common room.

This time Neville, Dean and Seamus were stumbling along behind them...

To their surprise the old witch who had presided over the Sorting Ceremony was present when they entered the common room...

"I see all of the First Years have made an appearance." The witch sniffed.

"I am Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall; Transfiguration Mistress, First Class and Head of Gryffindor. Were you to find yourselves in trouble from breaking a rule like curfew, likely you would have to face me to learn your punishment. Do stay out of trouble."

With that short speech said, the professor stalked out of the portrait door.

One of the elder Weasleys, the prefect along with his counterpart Rosalyn Brocklehurst ushered them from Gryffindor towards the Great Hall.

Greg, Neville, Dudley, Seamus and Dean waved to Hermione and Coraline before taking their seats at one end of Gryffindor table where they sat with Dudley, Neville and Greg on one side while Seamus and Dean were opposite.

Thanks to Sam's bullying them into that early morning run, Dudley and Greg were both very awake and very hungry.

Gryffindor table was full of students with hearty appetites who chattered excitedly while sharing and trading dishes piled high with food.

After a good while of just eating, McGonagall appeared and handed Prefect Weasley as well as Prefect Brocklehurst a stack of parchment before slipping away.

The two Fifth Year prefects passed out the parchment which was revealed to be their schedules for the year…

Gryffindor had Potions first thing with Slytherin, not a problem that just meant that they had great study partners with Theo and Draco in their class…

Second Period was Herbology with Ravenclaw, which meant they would definitely have Hermione and Coraline as study resources.

After that was a double period of Defence that they would share with Slytherin, all in all not a bad schedule…

Especially when they would have a double free period after Defence…

Dudley and his friends followed Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise and Vince out of the Great Hall into the Dungeons heading for Uncle Sev's classroom.

Half of the very large classroom was set up for lecture and a sharp jerk of Severus' head sent Harry and Dudley's groups to sit there...

Dudley was sitting between Greg and Vince on one side of the classroom while Draco, Harry, Theo and Blaise sat on the other. Millie had taken the last seat in the front row, so that left Neville, Dean and Seamus to sit behind them.

Pansy, Tracey, Elaine and Daphne chose to sit behind Harry's group...

Harry's papa strode up to the front of the classroom with his bland black brewing robes billowing behind him like great black wings, he cleared his throat, "My name is Professor Severus Prince; I am a Potions Master, First Class and the new Potions Professor of Hogwarts."

Then immediately Severus began taking roll, barely catching Harry's eye when he called his name.

"Mr. Black-Tonks what is the difference between Aconite and Monkshood?" Severus asked after putting the list of students in their class aside.

Dudley smirked, "Mother says they are the same plant professor. She gets irritated when they switch names for the ingredient in the same recipe."

He noticed that Uncle Sev's mouth twitch just a little.

"That is an irritant; given your mother's status as a First Class Potions Mistress I am not surprised that you would have overheard her mention that." Then Severus turned his attention to Theo, "Where would you look for a bezoar if I said to fetch one Mr. Nott?"

Theo snorted, "They are a stone from the stomach of a goat sir. However, if I were to look for one I would search your ingredients cupboard; I doubt a Potions Master of your skill would allow his cupboard to lack anything..."

"Also correct, Mr. Potter what potion uses wormwood and Asphodel?"

Harry frowned, "Isn't that a powerful sleeping potion? I remember you got upset with Sera for attempting it last year..."

Severus groaned, "Wormwood and Asphodel are primary ingredients in the Draught of Living Death which is the most powerful sleeping potion seeing as how it nearly mimics death. Who can tell me if there is a counter and what it is called?"

Immediately Draco, Theo and surprisingly Dudley put their hands up.

Severus smirked, "Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's immediate response was to preen, "The Counter Potion to the Draught of Living Death is called the Wiggenweld Potion."

Then a scowl crossed Severus' features, "Why are only those who graduated from Basillius Malfoy's School for Gifted Children taking notes? Do you think I ask questions for my own amusement?"

Harry didn't look up or even giggle, papa did ask questions but he didn't like getting snarky dismissive answers like Fili tended to give. He tended to ask thought provoking questions...

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Severus said in a quiet but firm parental voice that had everyone's attention. "All instructions must be followed exactly as written in your text unless you have access to a different receipt otherwise it will be far more disastrous then a mere miscast spell."

Harry's adopted papa had a gift of keeping a class silent without effort that exceeded their teachers at Number Four.

"Since you will have little need for a wand in this class, a number of you will doubt that this is magic. As mere children, I don't expect that a majority of you will ever come to understand the beauty of a gently simmering cauldron with its shimmering scents. The delicate power of liquids that can creep through human veins, bewitch the mind and ensnare senses. For those who wish to learn, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. There are some who I can tell may go far in these field while others will be glad to be done with it come their Sixth Year."

So their lecture continued with Harry, Dudley and their friends taking copious notes so not to earn the ire of their Potions professor, Harry's papa...

XooooooX

After Potions Greg, Dudley, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Susan and the rest of the Gryffindor

First Years headed back to the First Floor before following an excitable Neville out of the castle.

Neville called back, "Hurry up!"

Dean, Greg, Susan and Dudley knew about Neville's enthusiasm for plants so his eagerness to attend their first Herbology lesson wasn't a surprise.

Thanks to Sam's dragging them out for an early morning run Greg and Dudley were not in the mood to hurry.

Upon reaching the greenhouses, Dean surprised them by joining Seamus and Susan at a table after Greg and Dudley joined Neville despite essentially sharing a long table.

Despite having a gardener and a brewer for parents, Dudley was not as enthusiastic about Herbology.

They could see that Hermione and Coraline were still paired off but they had been joined at their table by Lisa Turpin, Amanda Brocklehurst, Padma Patil and Su Li.

Their professor introduced herself as Pomona Sprout, formerly of the House of Lovegood and a First Class, Herbologist.

The witch wasn't very tall, shorter than Dudley's mother Andromeda anyway and her actual clothes visible because she had chosen to wear a brown long-sleeve gardening smock to protect her clothes.

Hanging on pegs and a coat rack that resembled a leafless tree were more smocks mostly smaller similar smocks.

Professor Sprout called roll, pausing at first at Dudley's name to tease him about inheriting his father's green thumb and then at Neville's name to give him a smile and mentioned she was excited to have him in her class.

After roll, Sprout proceeded to give a brief introduction of her class and expectations as well as showing them which room in Greenhouse 3 would serve for lecture and which area of the greenhouse that their practical lessons would be held.

XooooooX

After Herbology it was back to the castle to join Slytherin; Draco, Harry, Vince, Millie, Daphne and the rest of Harry's housemates.

There was something creepy about Quirrell, his father always tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt but his mother had a jaded view about people. Dudley liked to think that he took more after his mother when it came to his perception of people's characters.

Dudley didn't devour books on their parents' healing disciplines like his sister had, he knew enough to recognise that the new Defence professor had some experience with Dark Magic and not just casting defensive magic.

He reeked of it but whether or not it stank worse than the garlic that was a matter of opinion...

The looks that Greg observed their professor giving Harry intermittently since they entered the classroom made him uncomfortable.

Dudley, Greg and Neville exchanged concerned glances.

Dudley knew just enough about mind healing to know that Quirrell's facial tic wasn't normal. In fact, he wondered if Quirrell was mentally stabled enough to teach their class.

Professor Filius was a family friend and Dudley hated to think that the Headmaster had consciously hired him.

In fact, they were all glad to escape Defence for their free double period after Quirrell let them go.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Chapter 6

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to make themselves worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

* * *

Chapter 6A

Classes were boring outside of Charms, Transfiguration and Potions...

No one liked Quirrell…

In fact they all went out of their way to avoid him if possible.

Millie detested him the most and she did not like how he looked at Harry.

She may not be close to Coraline or Harry but she did not like anyone who dared to bully someone she spent time with.

So when she found Marcus Flint a Sixth Year along with Fifth Year Cassius Warrington bothering Giselle, she saw read.

"Marcus please, I told you I have to get to the library."

"Come on love give us smile." Marcus drawled.

Giselle was clearly uncomfortable; she was practically trapped against a wall by the two huge Slytherin Quidditch players.

Millie growled, "Let her alone." Then she cast a jinx.

It wasn't a well-known spell; her father should have known better then to give her free rein in Alexandria's reading room.

Both wizards let out screeches and brays respectively, having turned into the creature they had the most in common with; Flint was a parrot and Warrington a mule.

Giselle hurried towards her, "Millie! What have you done? They were just teasing me, it wasn't serious. Flint's not a bad guy just a flirt and Warrington is about as intelligent as Vince, it's mean to do that to them and you know that Professor Snape will be disappointed in you."

Millie scowled, "Just leave Giselle alone and I promise not to hex you again."

They nodded, sheepish which looked quite hilarious on their creature faces.

Millie cast the counterspell and then led Giselle towards the library but not before glaring over her shoulder at the two miscreants.

XooooooX

Things were just starting to settle schoolwise when Harry, Draco, Theo, Vince, Millie, Daphne, Pansy, Tracey, Elaine and Blaise joined Dudley, Greg, Neville, Dean, Seamus and the rest of Gryffindor for the useless Flying lessons.

They; Harry and his friends had learned at Number Four after all, the Headmistress who was Greg's mother had hired a teacher from the broom academy to teach them last year.

They lined up, Draco beside Harry, Dudley was between Greg and Vince, Blaise partnered with Theo using new Cleansweeps.

Draco's father had replaced the used brooms this year with an inexpensive model when it was determined that the Flying Lessons would take place as scheduled.

Not that Draco or Harry minded, to everyone's surprise flying was the one time Harry wasn't visibly afraid.

They were slightly surprised when Hermione and Cora appeared to watch…

The Gryffindor-Slytherin flying class was clearly bored at Instructor Hooch began the unneeded lesson.

Neville who was nearly as unnerved by heights as Harry was of change pushed off too early and didn't remember how to stop.

Draco sighed; likely their childhood friend no doubt hurt himself again.

Harry winced when Neville fell off his broom, likely fainting in fear and then there was a familiar crack. Neville was extraordinarily klutzy and well he hurt himself nearly as often as Zacharias and Ernie attempted to hurt him.

A panicked Instructor Hooch demanded they all stay as they were while Dean moved to carry his cousin for her.

Draco fully intended to do so…

_"What is that thing?"_

_"Looks like some giant drowned rat…"_

"That's me Niall."

The class spun around to find Zacharias and his shadows Ernie and Ron taunting Seamus.

Draco tried to get them to leave, but was ignored.

Then Ron stole Neville's abandoned broom, pushing off and dragging Seamus' poor giant puppy with him by its collar.

Harry pushed off before they could stop him.

Draco groaned, he just knew he'd be in trouble for this.

Cora gasped, running forward and whispering, "Please be okay!"

Hermione clutched at her hand.

Their friends watched anxiously…

"Ron! Stop you're hurting him…" Harry called out.

"Why should I care? It's a giant rat!"

"It's a puppy you idiot!" Harry retorted.

"Don't call me an idiot you selfish, arrogant brat!" Ron tossed back and ended up letting go of the puppy's collar.

Seamus screamed, "Niall!"

Harry cursed, using language that both Lady Narcissa and dad would punish him for even as he dove straight down.

Seamus and the rest of them did not need to see the puppy smash into the ground even if it was grassy.

Harry caught Niall, with eight inches to spare and levelled out immediately as he pulled the puppy by the scruff of its neck onto his Cleansweep.

"Herodotus James Potter!"

The entire class spun at the voice.

Theo blinked, what was his mother's cousin Irma doing out of the Library?

Harry had landed beside Seamus who hugged him tightly before being tackled by his familiar.

"Of all of the reckless," Cousin Irma began and then smirked, "Come on."

Ron started to snigger.

Then Irma's eyes flashed, "Meet me after dinner, we have library tables to polish and rubbish cans to scrub Weasley."

Ron glowered before he took off with Ernie and Zacharias.

The rest of the class looked on worried as Hogwarts' librarian led Harry away.

XooooooX

Harry was surprised when 'Aunt' Irma led him through the castle to the third floor where she stuck her head into a Charms' classroom and requested that Flint be released early.

Marcus Flint, the lead Chaser and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team exited the classroom and frowned at him before they were led off to the Headmaster's tower.

Harry had never been there before and he was certain that made him in serious trouble…

His dads were going to be so upset with him for disobeying an adult…

The griffin door guard moved when the librarian spoke a spell, at least that's what it sounded like anyway.

They rode a moving staircase and ended up in a blue and silver decorated study.

Sitting behind the desk was his dads' friend Headmaster Filius who blinked owlishly at them before he set aside his book.

"Irma? What is this? Flint and Remus' ward in my office?"

Irma smirked, "I know that you're a former Ravenclaw but I think I just figured out how to end Minerva's nauseating winning streak."

Professor Filius grinned, "Do tell Irma dear."

"I just saw out my window, young Harry dive fifty feet to save a falling puppy. Young Master Seamus' puppy, I am sure that you remember his formidable grandfather." Irma sniffed.

"Yes of course, you mean this boy caught a…oh my. That is talent…I am surprised at you Irma. Leaving the library is rare."

Cousin Irma shrugged, "I want Minerva to be prevented from winning an eighth year is all. If he were in Ravenclaw I am sure that you would want him on the team…"

Flint coughed, "If he really is that good Miss Prince, I'd be honoured to have our Head of Slytherin's ward on the team."

"Of course you would, you'd be a fool not to especially after how Charlie Weasley continued his brother's tradition of trouncing your team soundly." Irma snorted.

Marcus flinched, "You have a point…"

Harry was utterly bewildered, why were they talking about him flying for Slytherin? He was only a first year…

To his shock, the Headmaster gave his permission provided that Irma convince the Board of Governors.

Harry was dragged into the floo a dozen times to vaguely familiar homes and was subject to his cousin the librarian's arguments in his favour as well as Flint's agreement.

At the end of the dizzy tour, he was congratulated for his success in being the first First Year in at least a hundred years…

Flint squeezed his shoulder, "I'll see you in practice tomorrow."

When that was all over, he was led to papa's office by Uncle Lucius.

Papa seemed irritated when they arrived in his office during his grading time.

"Irma flooed me." Uncle Lucius said smugly.

"So?" Severus deadpanned.

"Much to Lady Augusta's irritation and Filius' reluctant acquiesce, I've managed to find a Seeker that apparently rivals Cissy's cousin Regulus." Lucius smirked.

Irma coughed and then glared.

"Alright Irma found him first but after viewing her pensieve memory, it was voted that he be allowed to fly." Lucius continued.

To his papa's surprise Harry who peaked out from behind Uncle Lucius.

"I'm sorry papa…" Harry whispered.

"We'll discuss this over dinner. Lucius, Irma and I are going to have an adult discussion. You may send an elf for your books and start your homework in the apartment."

Harry hurried out of the office and into his family's apartment, only to feel Severus cast a handful of privacy spells to keep Harry from hearing about his reaction to this news.

Harry always knew when papa was upset, wards went up to keep him from being frightened by loud voices.

Was this his fault? He was just trying to save Seamus' puppy…

He didn't mean to disobey Instructor Hooch…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	9. Chapter 7

Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to become worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

Chapter 7

Blaise, Draco, Greg and Dudley were the most jealous of Harry flying that year.

They had to admit he was good, probably the best flyer in their class from Number Four if not their entire year.

They all took turns walking Harry to and from practice.

Sure the Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint was someone who had been in school with Dudley's sister Dora rather than them really, but they were all protective.

They watched Harry wringing his hands from their respective tables and not eating.

Cora glared at Draco and gestured at Harry.

Draco sighed; then he regally demanded that his friends and housemates pass over Harry's favourites. He nudged, pouted and demanded Harry eat _something_ even if it was just toast until his friend reluctantly agreed.

Draco and Blaise watched over Harry under the approving eyes of their female friends to make sure he ate.

He wasn't sure he was completely okay with Harry flying, his friend was still so tiny and Seeker was the most dangerous position. His jealousy had long since faded into worry…

The match was set for this afternoon so they did their best to calm and distract Harry…

XooooooX

Marcus shook hands with his cousin, the Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood and Hooch blew her whistle.

The players and referee mounted and then pushed off immediately to the crowd's enthusiastic shouts.

Harry's friends and Cora were all seated together regardless of House with a banner by Dean with a green and silver snake that was charmed jointly by Cora and Hermione to react every time a goal was made.

The painted snake danced when Slytherin scored and lunged when Gryffindor did.

Then Cora felt terror and looked up, she screamed internally and audibly, "Harry!"

Beside her came Draco's frightened gasp which wasn't far behind.

Hermione covered her mouth in horror.

High above them Harry's broom was thrashing wildly, a bit like a panicked Abraxan.

Hermione felt strong magic at play; she glanced around and spotted Draco's aunt, the healer sitting stiffly, hands raised and lips moving silently.

Harry was in good hands, a healer would protect him especially one as powerful as Healer Andromeda.

Draco was almost as frantic as Cora, no one on the Slytherin team was as good as Harry and they needed that skill now! He yelled, "MARCUS, LOOK UP! HARRY'S IN TROUBLE!"

Flint's eyes snapped up along with the Weasley twins.

"Curses." Flint slammed his fist on his broom, "Hey Hooch, time out!"

It was Dudley who noticed that one of the Gryffindor Chasers scored twice, he stormed to his feet shaking his fist, "Bad form!"

If he ever tried something like that, his mother would make him regret it…

Draco was already running towards the pitch floor, with Cora at his heels. He wasn't the flyer Harry was but he'd be up there in a heartbeat damn the game if it came to that.

They could hear their friends right behind them.

By the time they reached the pitch, Harry's broom had stilled and he was safely seated flying towards the ground.

Harry was trembling, with Draco and Cora holding his hands to calm him.

Dudley and Greg were flexing their fists and glowering at the crowd in the stands.

Hermione biting her lip and wringing her hands ever so slightly.

Andromeda snapped, "He shows no little effect from the experience aside from his fear." She held out a potions vial, "Here. If you take this, you can return to the air and show them just why you're on the team."

Harry swallowed the potion and then closed his eyes to take deep breaths to calm himself.

When he went to reach for his broom, Remus held up a hand, "No. You aren't getting on it until Andromeda, Sirius and I have examined it to be sure that it is safe."

Draco snapped his fingers and his elf Dobby appeared.

"How might Dobby be serving Master Draco sir?"

Draco smirked, "Let's show them why you don't attack a Slytherin, Dobby bring Harry my broom."

Harry tried to protest.

Harry and Cora's papa chuckled, "Thank you Draco, don't worry Harry. It's just until we determine if your broom is safe."

Harry blushed, "Okay then."

The Flying Instructor Hooch, whom Remus was privately upset with for leaving her class without supervision, approached.

"Is everything alright now Andromeda?" Hooch frowned.

"Yes. Harry should be able to return to the match." Andromeda sniffed. 

Hermione pipped up, "Should Gryffindor's last points count? They were scored while Captain Flint was trying call a halt to the match."

Hooch swallowed.

Remus glowered at Minerva who was the last to come down to check on Harry, "Surely the right and proper thing would be to strike those points."

Minerva scowled, "Oh fine, the score will revert to what it was prior to Flint calling for a timeout."

"Will Potter,"

"Be alright,"

"Now? We,"

"Tried to,"

"Get close,"

"But it went,"

"Even more,"

"Crazy when we,"

"Got close."

Cora immediately hugged the Weasley Beater twins, "Thank you, thank you for trying to help my twin! He's not even in your house."

"I'm George; I'd hope that someone would do the same for us if we found ourselves in a wee spot of trouble." One of the Beaters coughed.

The players took off and the match resumed with Cora's papa shooing the children back into the stands before asking Aunt Andromeda in a hushed tone, "Dark Magic?"

Andromeda nodded, "The Darkest. Harry will never be getting this broom back. Woe betides to anyone if I recognise their magical signature."

Draco's ears twitched and he glanced at Cora who grimaced.

They watched the match from the stands with a sense of unease after that 'narrow' escaped.

Uncle Severus bolted to his feet when Harry flew straight towards the ground once more in a dizzying speed.

Harry summersaulted off Draco's broom and landed on his knees coughing.

Then a glint of gold settled on the grass before him and shakily Harry stood and held up the Snitch in triumph.

Slytherin had won, fairly too but they had won.

Slytherin as well as Harry's friends regardless of House affiliation cheered loudly.

Flint flew down joined by the other Chasers Adrian Pucey and Brecc Montague to lift Harry in the air and lead a chant.

"Potter! Potter!"

McGongall's face was pinched in annoyance.

Headmaster Flitwick was clearly trying not to cheer and doing a bad job of it.

It was quite hilarious to see the Librarian Irma Prince actively cheering, she wasn't known for her enthusiasm when it came to school functions.

Their papa was still trembling from Harry's 'two' narrow escapes; first his broom trying to kill him and now nearly choking on a Snitch.

Once they reached the floor of the Pitch and Severus grabbed a hold of Harry's Quidditch robe he wouldn't let go.

XooooooX

Cora was surprised when papa carried Harry from the Slytherin common room to the apartment that he shared with their dad and their younger siblings.

Even more so when he carried him into the room that papa shared with their dad.

Dad sighed, "Head up to the tower. I'll deal with this…"

Cora nodded; papa was reliable after all…

She worried that papa would worry too much, especially with how protective he always had been.

Everyone worried about Harry after his treatment by Muggles and they were so protective.

XooooooX

Draco fumed when his godfather took Harry out of the common room and not let them take him up to their dormitory.

"Harry was fine! Aunt Annie made sure of that! This is ridiculous…" he muttered.

"Stop pacing!" Theo snapped. "You know better than anyone why Cousin Severus would be so protective. You want to coddle Harry just as much."

"Calm down." Blaise said gently, ever the peacemaker.

Vince punched a pillow and waved his hand, his green curtains shutting them out.

That one could sleep through anything.

Draco went to be still worried and pissed because Harry wasn't sleeping next to him.

XooooooX

"How is Harry?" Hermione asked when Cora arrived in their dormitory.

"Sleeping. Papa decided he was staying with them. I didn't want to sleep with Sera and Nemia so I came back." Cora said as she dressed for bed.

"Ah, you think he'll be okay? He had a frightening experience…"

"Harry's strong, he'll bounce back. It might take some time but he did get back on broom right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Let's get some sleep."

Both girls closed their blue curtains to get some sleep.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	10. Chapter 8

Title: The call of Justice

Pairings: Implied parental pairings

Fandom: Harry Potter

Summary: Harry, his elder sister, his friends and his yearmates grew up with the reality of abuse. Some of them like Harry, Dudley Black-Tonks and Sally Smith were rescued from abusive situations; Harry and Sally from the Orphanage from hell and Dudley from his magic-phobic birth parents. Together these children grow up all the stronger for the bonds they share and set out to become worthy of the world that their parents have forged.

A/N: I realized I accidentally skipped the troll so I wrote it back in later than it usually occurs in canon...

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry had been skittish for a few days after his broom went mad.

But the resilience of children proved itself, either that or Draco, Theo and Blaise were quite good at distracting him.

Cora was grateful for that…

However it was Dudley who noticed something was wrong…

He whistled catching the eyes of all of his friends and jerked his head at the anteroom chamber where they had all waited to be sorted.

They scurried out the side doors just before the Great Hall was Warded.

They met in the Corridor just missing being _seen_ by the professors.

"It's Sally…" Dudley frowned.

Harry blinked, "Sally Smith?"

Dudley nodded, his eyes flashing, "Ron was saying cruel things about her under his breath all during Herbology. She took off after class broke. She might be adopted but that git Zacharias shouldn't encourage him like that."

Greg sighed, "That's true…"

"What should we do?" Theo mused.

"We should look for her…she can't know about the troll. She never came to dinner and I didn't see her at lunch either." Dudley shrugged.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Harry asked quietly.

"What's life without a few risks?" Dudley smirked quoting Uncle Sirius.

"You better be right about this…" Cora muttered darkly.

Hermione was no happier about disobeying the Headmaster but both witches stuck close to Draco, Theo and Harry who followed Dudley and Greg.

To their annoyance, the seven of them weren't the only students out of the Great Hall.

They found Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan and Ron Weasley muscling a door shut and locking it.

A loud inhuman grunt and crash came from the locked room and then a scream.

Before they could be stopped Dudley and Greg were running towards the three Hufflepuff gits essentially starting a brawl.

Draco and Theo fought with the lock with Blaise and Harry helping them open the door.

Inside towering was a full-grown Mountain Troll and it was bashing its club into everything it could reach.

Sally Smith was cowering and sobbing.

"I'll get the girl, distract it if you can. I'd rather not explain to mother that I was crushed by a troll." Theo muttered.

There were only so many spells they knew being first years…

It was Cora who figured it out first.

She levitated a broken piece of pipe and ended her charm causing it to crash onto the troll.

Draco and Hermione began levitating similar pieces of broken or damaged objects and dropping them around the troll.

Harry freaked when the troll lunged at Theo and Sally, he cast the levitation charm aiming for the troll's club that it held aloft but missed hitting the troll instead.

Cora, Draco and Hermione moved their pipe and stone over the troll's head.

"On the count of three cast Finite!" Cora called out.

Draco and Hermione nodded.

On three Harry cast first and then the others did causing the rubble to crash onto the troll even as it landed face first.

By this time, Greg had Macmillan pinned and Dudley had a knee on both Zacharias and Ron's chest.

Being elder siblings, Theo and Cora had a firmer grasp of healing charms than even Draco so they made sure that Sally was uninjured but she was definitely frightened.

Blaise had stood off to the side to pull Theo and Sally out of Danger because he comparatively sucked at Charms, it was his worst subject.

Headmaster Filius, Aunt Irma, Uncle Sirius and Aunt Charity as well as a few other staff members appeared. To be fair, Uncle Sirius wasn't really on staff but that wasn't important…

The professors seemed stunned at first…

Dudley and Greg were bloody and defiant but vindicated because they were certain they were in the right.

When Uncle Sirius tried to see if Harry was uninjured, Harry flinched and hid behind Draco.

Uncle Sirius' eyes flickered with pain at first.

Then he proceeded to attempt to congratulate them for their success only to have Aunt Charity cast a silencing charm on him.

Theo asked Aunt Irma to escort him and Sally to the infirmary to have her looked after properly.

This unfortunately left it up to Draco and Cora to explain the situation while Uncle Sirius sulked and Harry stayed behind Draco.

Upon hearing that this was a result of bullying, Headmaster Flitwick immediately sent Zacharias, Macmillan and Ronald home via house elf. While Uncle Sirius was to wait for members of the Department of Magical Creatures to deal with the unconscious troll…

Then Professor McGonagall was asked to escort Dudley and Greg to Gryffindor while Aunt Charity was to take Hermione back to Ravenclaw. Professor Sprout took Draco, Theo and Blaise to ensure they made it back to Slytherin.

Harry and Cora were ushered back to the Great Hall where the Headmaster assured the students that the troll was dealt with and instructed the prefects to escort their charges back to their common rooms.

Fili, Teddy, Sera and Nemia were picked up as well as joined a subdued Harry and Cora to be escorted to their fathers' apartment but not before the Headmaster ensured that Uncle Sirius and Aunt Charity's girls Cassie, Carina and Tani were being escorted by their elder cousins Lysippe and Herbert in their mother's apartment.

Despite being nine, Carina was rather responsible and clearly had seven-year-old Tani and three-year-old Cassie in hand.

She had it far better than Aunt Irma's eldest who was born the same day as Carina.

Poor Regina had to wrangle eight-year-old Lucy and Gloria, six-year-old Tarq, as well as three-year-old Pax and Royal.

Luckily, Regina had her cousins Adrian and Hipplyte to help.

Cora rarely had to worry about her own siblings, it was only Teddy who liked to get up to mischief…

Unless you counted that Sera liked to attempt to brew potions above her abilities on occasion…

Cora was glad that Sally was alright but she really didn't like having disobeyed the Headmaster.

Their dad and papa would be so disappointed.

Harry wasn't sure what their fathers' reaction would be, he was surprised that they hadn't appeared with the other professors and Uncle Sirius…

By the time they reached their fathers' apartment Fili was bored, Teddy pouting, Nemia frightened and Sera annoyed while Cora and Harry were uneasy.

"Alright what happened?" their dad frowned.

"Apparently Harry and Cora along with five others," Headmaster Flitwick began.

"I can imagine which five." dad scowled.

Cora was certain he knew which five…

The Headmaster nodded as if agreeing, "they were worried about a Hufflepuff, Sally Smith. Apparently, they were worried about her because she wasn't in the great hall and no one had seen her since Herbology. The seven of them apprehended Zacharias Smith, Ron Weasley and Ernie Macmillan trying to lock our troll in the girls' bathroom."

"They locked Sally in with it!" Harry protested.

"Mr. Black-Tonks and Mr. Goyle distracted the three Hufflepuff boys in a brawl leaving the other five to rescue Miss Smith. Mr. Nott rescued Miss Smith while the rest of them attempted to distract the troll. By the time Hogwarts informed me of the damage to the bathroom and we arrived, the troll was unconscious and Miss Smith rescued. Young Zacharias was actually displeased that Miss Smith was only frightened…" Headmaster Flitwick continued.

"I suppose they've all earned detentions?" dad frowned.

"While Miss Smith was unharmed due to their efforts, the fight between the boys will have to be discussed tomorrow with their parents. It came out that Miss Smith was there because Ronald was being cruel in Herbology. You know how I feel about bullying, the three Hufflepuff boys will receive stricter detentions you can count on it. Given that these two are yours I will let you punish them as you see fit. Their hearts were in the right place even if they had to disobey. I wish that they had alerted us to Miss Smith being outside the Great Hall instead." Filius said as he pushed Cora and Harry inside the apartment.

"Where is Sally?" their dad asked.

"In the capable hands of her elder sister Deborah. Her brother, Macmillan and Ronald were sent straight home by house elf. We'll discuss the situation further in the morning after the students leave. We have to discern how the troll got in…"

Dad bid the headmaster goodnight and then sent all six of them to get ready for bed.

Harry would kip in Teddy's bed and Cora would have share with Nemia since Fili and Sera weren't keen on sharing.

Cora was a bit worried that they didn't see papa or hear him.

Their dad was already worried when they arrived but it was the faint smell of blood in the air that worried her.

Harry and Cora were equally uneasy about what punishments their fathers would award them for disobeying…

Cora hoped that the three bullies were punished severely…

Neither were looking forward to the next morning….

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
